Detective Prince Charming
by diablosflame
Summary: The 'Detective Prince' Shirogane Naoto spends an afternoon with former idol Kujikawa Rise that awakens previously unknown feelings within the normally stoic girl. Rise x Naoto Yuri
1. Chapter 1

-MORNING-

It was a crisp autumn day, the kind of day that Shirogane Naoto liked the most. If she had her at she would be outside, helping the police with an investigation, or sitting quietly at the park watching people pass by. Instead she found herself sitting in a second year classroom in Yasogami high school listening to a lecture on ancient Egypt. The teacher as very into the lecture but she wasn't, her eyes fixed firmly out the windows at the gorgeous sky.

"Shirogane-kun?" The teacher calling her name woke her from her trance and brought her focus to the front of the class. "What is the name of the Sun God in Egyptian mythology?"

_Oh, crap._ She hadn't been paying attention and the teacher had called her out on it. Now Naoto had to stand and admit that she wasn't listening by giving the answer. "Ra." She heard a whisper from over her shoulder, from the seat behind her occupied by an old friend Kujikawa Rise. She stood and answered in a tone that betrayed her lack of confidence.

Much to her surprise the teacher nodded her head. "That's right. Forgive me, I thought you weren't paying attention."

_You thought right._ Naoto didn't respond, she just sat back down quietly but kept her attention on the lecture until the bell rang. When it did she slung her book bag over her shoulder and turned to meet the eyes of Rise who was looking at her expectantly. "Thanks, Kujikawa-san."

"No problem, us heroes have to stick together right?" After resolving the Inaba murders, Yosuke had been determined to coin themselves heroes. Since no one else knew of their involvement it was a self appointed title and one that the others wore with pride. Naoto was beyond pride, however, and simply relished the fact that she was able to do her job.

"Sure." Naoto spoke in her now infamous matter of fact tone that betrayed nothing of her, much less her gender. She still wore a boy's uniform and spoke in that same deep tone that made it hard to tell what gender she was. She still felt uncomfortable being a girl.

"So, do you want to join me for lunch?"

"Sure."

Naoto merely shrugged and Rise pouted. "You could at least try to sound enthusiastic." The girl managed to look adorable even with a pouting face. Naoto merely grinned and walked passed her, leaving Rise to catch up with her. "Hey, wait." Rise used her superior stride and caught up to the shorter Naoto quickly. "You're supposed to wait for me, you know."

"I know." Naoto just liked seeing the girl pout.

"You're so mean."

To spite the girl's words Rise had a smile on her face as they walked together through the hallways to the cafeteria. Rise took Naoto's arm and pulled her further down the hallway. "Let's eat outside."

Since Naoto had wanted to be outside she didn't object and followed the young idol out to a bench in the courtyard. Rise opened up her bag and pulled out two bentos, handing one to Naoto. "Here, I made them myself."

Naoto cringed, she had heard horror stories about the girl's cooking abilities from Yu and Yosuke and was unsure what to make of it. She opened it and took a long whiff, nothing smelled too terrible so she took a piece and put it in her mouth. She chewed it with no expression on her face with Rise watching her intently. "Is it bad?"

Naoto swallowed the bite then shrugged. "It's edible."

She took another bite which seemed to give Rise courage. She opened her own and nearly spat out the first bite. She chewed it with a look of pain on her face until she finally swallowed. "Ugh, how can you eat that?"

Naoto shrugged and swallowed another piece. "I've had worse."

They sat next to each other in silence for long minutes, Naoto eating and Rise watching her. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

Naoto noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rise was fidgeting a little, her hands were clasped in front of her and her eyes glued to the ground. It was a full minute before Naoto responded. "I was going to go buy some new pants in Okina, maybe catch a movie."

Rise seemed to perk up after hearing that. "We should go together."

Naoto was suspicious. While Rise was always friendly to her they never hung out without the others but from her body language Naoto could tell that there was more to this than just wanting to hang out. "Is everything alright, Rise?" Rise gave her a look that said 'I don't know what you're talking about'. "Are you having any trouble at home?" _Why do you want to hang out with me?_

"Not really." Rise looked away sheepishly, her eyes returned to the ground. "It's just, with grandma watching the shop it gets really lonely at home. I always see you when the group is together but we never get to hang out alone." Rise's eyes looked up at Naoto's with something like hope. "I guess I just want to get to know you better."

_That is a good reason._ Naoto tossed the idea around in her head. "Okay."

"Great." Rise perked up at the news, even flashing Naoto a smile that nearly blinded her. _No wonder she was an idol, she's adorable._ The thought did something to her, awakened a feeling in her she didn't know about and it intrigued her. "How are we getting there? I can get us a ride if we need it?"

"I have a moped."

"Oh, me too. Only mine's not running right now. Maybe we can ride together."

She thought about the two of them riding down the long highway together, Rise gripping tight around her waist, their bodies pressed against each other while the wind blew through their hair, and the strange feeling only increased. "Sure, if that's okay with you."

"Pick me up around five. That should be plenty of time."

"I'll be there."

The bell rang and Naoto handed Rise the empty bento box. She shoved them both back into her bag and waited for Naoto to stand before they walked towards the school building and to their afternoon classes.

-AFTERNOON-

The final bell of the day released Naoto from her classes. She stepped out onto the lawn and took a deep breath of the cool country air, so different from the city she had grown up in. She took her time and enjoyed the cool air, walking to her moped while other students filed around her. She noticed several girls making eyes at her but she ignored them as she always did. Rumors had spread that she was a girl but most were willing to treat them as just rumors. Her cold tone and manly dress were enough to convince most of them.

She mounted her moped and drove home, thinking about her planned evening with Rise and trying to figure out what this feeling was that wouldn't let go. Every time she thought about her she felt a tightening in her chest and a heat building up in her stomach. _What does it mean, though?_

In her room she sat on her bed thinking about it when her phone rang and she saw that it was Rise. "Hey, Naoto-kun. Are you on you're way?"

Naoto looked at the clock on her bedside table and noticed it was nearly five. She would have to hurry to make it on time. "I just need to get dressed."

"You should wear something cute. See you soon."

She hung up the phone. _What does she mean cute?_ Naoto rifled through her closet and dresser drawers looking for something that Rise might consider cute. She found several pairs of pants, button down shirts, jackets, ties, boots and hats but nothing that an idol like Rise would consider cute. She settled on a pair of slacks and a button down shirt in baby blue with a yellow tie and her favorite blue hat then took off towards Rise's house.

She got there a few minutes passed five and found Rise tapping her foot impatiently near the curb. "You're late," Rise had an annoyed look but it quickly softened when she took her in, "but you look cute so I'll forgive you."

Rise mounted the bike and put her hands on Naoto's hips. Naoto was very conscious of the touch and felt it strongly, her heart beating a little faster as she kicked off and the bike ambled down the road and out onto the highway. The scenery was beautiful, the leaves were changing colors painting the surroundings in a pallete of greens, reds and oranges, the cool wind whipped through her hair as she gunned the engine. She felt arms tighten around her waist and Rise press close against her as the bike tore down the street towards the city. She couldn't describe the feeling but the word amazing came to mind.

Naoto found a parking space away from the shopping center that the group frequented and dismounted. Rise sat on the bike and pouted. "Why did we stop here? The shopping center is further on."

"It's a pretty day, I thought it would be nice to walk."

After giving it some thought Rise dismounted and fell in beside Naoto who as already walking towards Okina station. They walked side-by-side in a comfortable silence until they neared the staton and Rise heard the name that haunted her. "Hey, is that Risette?"

Rise's face changed and she looked at once frightened and annoyed. Naoto immediately spotted the man who had said it, a middle-aged man with a camera around his neck with his two daughters in tow. They started up the street towards them followed by a few onlookers who had heard him comment. Naoto noticed that more and more people were joining them, a crowd of people were now heading right for them. Naoto took Rise's hand. "This way."

Naoto pulled Rise into a nearby alleyway, setting a quick pace that Rise was struggling to keep up with. They took a few turns down more winding alleyways. Naoto could feel the anxiety coming from Rise so she gripped her hand tighter as if to say 'Don't worry, I'll protect you'. Rise took strength from that and followed closely until they found their way to the street in sight of the Okina station.

"Here." Naoto put her hat on Rise's head, leaving hers uncomfortably exposed. "It would be annoying if that kept happening. Maybe you won't stand out so much with a hat on."

Rise pulled the brim down and smiled. "Good idea. So, how do I look?"

Naoto was suddenly at a loss for words looking at the girl wearing her hat over her lustrous brown hair. "Y-you look great."

"You're such a gentleman." A slight blush crept up Rise's face. "You look cute without a hat."

Naoto could feel the warmth creeping up her face. "S-shall we go."

Rise took her arm and held it, the warmth clung to Naoto's face and reminded her that it wasn't going anywhere. They walked the two blocks to Okina station with Rise still on Naoto's arm and she was starting to feel comfortable with it when Rise let her go. She felt cold afterwards. "So, where to first?"

"Well I really need to buy some new clothes."

Rise seemed excited about the prospect. "Croco fur it is."

Naoto wanted to object, she did most of her clothes shopping at a much cheaper store a few doors down, but Rise nearly drug her to the frilly store and through the doors. A bell chimed when they entered and a young woman looked up from the counter to them. "Hello, welcome to Croco Fur. Oh, Rise-chan." The two must have known each other because Rise bounded to the counter. "It's been a while since you've been here."

"I know." Naoto stood just inside the door, awkwardly looking around. "That's Naoto. Naoto," Rise called out to her, "the boy's stuff is on the right."

"Um...thanks."

Naoto went in that direction and could barely hear the conversation the two were having at the counter. "He's cute, is he your boyfriend?"

She stood behind a rack and listened intently. "No."

"So he hasn't asked you out yet?"

Naoto couldn't make out the rest of the conversation but it was about that time that she spotted a pair of pants she liked and her focus returned to the task at hand. She searched through a rack of pants balking at the outrageous prices. _These are over twice what I normally pay for pants._ She didn't notice Rise approach her. "Find something you like?"

"Yeah, but everything is so expensive here."

Rise leaned in close. Naoto could feel her breath on her ear sending chills down her spine. "I get a discount here so get whatever you like."

"N-no, I can buy it myself."

"It's not a big deal. Just get something you like. Ooh, like this." Rise pulled a pair of jeans off the rack and held them up to her. "I'll bet you look great in these. Go try them on."

Rise all but shoved Naoto to the back and into one of the changing rooms and Naoto faced herself in the full length mirror. She tried on the pants that Rise had handed her and she had to admit the girl knew clothes. She heard knocking on the stall door. "Is everything okay in there? Come out, I want to see."

"It's fine, you don't need to see."

Naoto could hear the pout in her voice. "Come on, I just want to see how they look on you." Naoto let out a sigh, she couldn't resist the former idol's pouty face, and opened the door. She stepped out cautiously, making sure no one else was looking before revealing herself fully. The way Rise's eyes studied her made her heart pound. "See, I told you they'd look good on you. Can I pick 'em or what?"

Naoto walked around a small circle to test out the fabric. They weren't too tight but the cloth felt significant like she preferred. She didn't like light or breezy clothing preferring them to have weight. "They are nice. I like them."

"Then get them." Rise turned around to walk back out to the sales floor. "While we're here we should get you some new shirts too. Ooh and some new shoes, this'll be great."

Naoto couldn't resist Rise's energy and by the time she had changed out the pants she now intended to buy Rise had brought up several more pants, shirts and even a pair of shoes for her to try on. She brought enough that Naoto worried for her budget. After spending nearly half an hour trying on everything arise had brought and finally settling on one outfit, including a new shirt, a new pair of pants and a new hat, she approached the counter with Rise in tow. The woman at the counter, Rei by her name tag, smiled at her and started ringing her up.

"So, you're Rise's friend?"

"Yes." was Naoto's curt response.

Rise threw her arm around Naoto. "He's my special friend, right Naoto-kun?"

"S-sure." Naoto was finding it hard to breath, her mind was cloudy with the idol's proximity. She noticed that Rise was wearing perfume and she found it pleasant, the smell reminded her of a meadow of flowers. "How much?"

Rei quoted her a price that was a good amount less than the listed price for what she was buying, enough lower that she considered buying another outfit but didn't want to abuse Rise's hospitality. She took out her wallet and handed Rei the necessary money. "Thank you."

"Anything for a friend of Rise-chan's."

Rei bagged up her new clothes and handed it to Naoto who took them with a bow and headed for the door. "Bye, Rei-chan. Thanks."

"Bye, Rise-chan."

Naoto left Croco Fur with Rise right behind her. The sun was starting to go down and Naoto had to shield her eyes from it. Rise walked up to her and put an arm around her waist. "So, where to now?" She looked over to the movie theater. "Want to see a movie?"

Naoto checked the time and saw it was just after six, plenty of time to watch a movie then head home. "Sure, we've got time."

"Yay." Rise took her by the arm and they walked together to the theater. She noticed that others were looking at them, most approvingly. Rise must have noticed it too because she leaned in closer and whispered, "We must look like a cute couple."

Naoto turned red as they walked up to the movie theater and decided on what they were going to watch. Naoto wanted to watch an action movie but Rise wanted to watch a romantic comedy. In the end, no matter how much or well Naoto argued, Rise won and the next thing she knew she was looking for two seats in the theater. Unfortunately the movie was quite popular and they couldn't find two seats next to each other. Naoto went t sit down but Rise grabbed her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting down."

"And where am I going to sit?" Rise glared at Naoto, her lip pushed out in a way that Naoto found cute. "Unless..." A smirk crossed her face, "you want me to sit in you're lap, Naoto-kun."

"W-w..." Naoto was at a loss for words. "What?"

"I'm kidding, but we need to find two seats next to each other." Rise took her hand. "I'm not sitting next to anyone else."

Naoto looked around until she spotted them, two empty seats together in the front row of the theater. She pulled Rise quickly to them then sat down, checking the time again before the lights went out and the movie started.

-EVENING-

After the movie Naoto and Rise were standing on the sidewalk. Rise was gushing about how much she loved the movie and Naoto was listening, standing with her hands in her pockets. "What did you think, Naoto-kun?"

Naoto had liked the movie, though cliche it was enjoyable. "It was good. Ready to go home?"

Rise yawned in response. "Mhmm."

"Let's go."

Rise took Naoto's arm in a gesture that both had become comfortable with and walked the three blocks to where Naoto had parked. The ride back to Inaba seemed much shorter than the ride there had seemed. At one point Rise laid her head on Naoto's shoulder and she was sure the idol had fallen asleep. When Naoto pulled up in front of Rise's house she had to wake her. "Rise, you're home."

Rise woke up and drowsily dismounted the bike. "Already?" She stood awkwardly by the bike. "A gentleman would walk me to my door." Naoto sighed and dismounted, leaving the bike on. She and Rise walked up the sidewalk and to her front door where she surprised Naoto by leaning in and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I had fun today. We should do this again."

"Y-yes." Naoto was still reeling from the unexpected kiss, her cheek warm and flushed.

Rise pulled her into a hug. "See you tomorrow, Naoto-kun."

"Goodnight, Kujikawa-san."

Rise walked inside and Naoto turned back to the bike, still reeling from the kiss and the unusual day. She couldn't say it was bad, she had in fact enjoyed herself, but it was definitely unexpected. When she lay down to sleep that night it was with thoughts of Rise, and when she fell asleep it was to dreams of Rise.


	2. Chapter 2

-MORNING-

Naoto was roughly woken from a pleasant dream by the sounds of her cellphone going off. She grunted and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before reaching for the small device and putting it next to her head. "Hello?"

"Shirogane?" If Naoto had been more awake she would have recognized the voice of Detective Dojima, but she wasn't and so didn't respond. "This is Dojima."

After he said his name it all clicked in her mind. "Oh, good morning Dojima-san."

"Do you have some time before class? Can you meet me at the bridge on the riverbank? I want to show you something."

Dojima never called her unless it was important. She looked at her alarm clock and saw this it was four in the morning, she still had time before classes started. "I have some time. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay, I'll be waiting."

Dojima hung up and Naoto laid her head back on her pillow. She didn't want to get up yet but she had told Dojima that she would meet him and she was a woman of her word. With great force of will she got out of bed and found a way to her shower where she took a quick one before putting on her school uniform, grabbing her book bag and heading for the door.

It was a grey morning, the sun hadn't yet crested the horizon and the world seemed sunk in shadow. The thought reminded her of their fight with Adachi, who had tried to fill the world with shadows, and it made her shiver. She didn't live that far from the riverbank and found Dojima easily enough, standing on the bridge in the center of town. "Dojima-san." She walked up to him. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

Dojima pointed and Naoto followed his hand to where a body hung from the railing by it's feet, the body of a young man. His face was so broken that it was unrecognizable but his outfit was very recognizable to her, he was wearing a Yasogami High outfit. Naoto, to spite being mature for her age and having been a detective for years, had to look away from the gruesome scene. "A jogger found him like this earlier this morning. We have him detained for questioning but he didn't see anything or anyone else that could have done this." Dojima leaned in close and spoke low so that only Naoto could hear. "Do you think this has to do with the murders last year?"

Naoto could see where he would get that idea. The body was found in a similar fashion to the others and it had rained the night before so the morning was quite foggy. Only one thing was out of place. "It doesn't look like it. In the other cases the cause of death was hard to identify. This man seems to have been beaten to death and hung here."

"Another copycat killer, then?" Dojima sighed and shook his head. "The last thing this town needs is another serial killer scandal."

Naoto whole heartedly agreed. The scandal last year had rocked the small town to it's core. No one knew how close the town had come to utter destruction, except for a select few who had been there for the final fight. "I know what you mean."

"Do you think you can keep your eyes open at school. Ask around and see if anyone knows what happened here. Maybe a rumor or anything we can start with." She readily agreed and Dojima favored her with a smile. "You're going to be quite the detective when you get older."

Naoto couldn't fight the smirk that crossed her face. "You mean I'm not one now?"

They laughed together, morbid considering their surroundings, then Dojima patted her on the shoulder. "You should get going, you don't want to be late."

Naoto checked her phone and saw that she had enough time. "Right. I'll ask around school about him."

"Thanks, Shirogane."

Naoto turned to walk away and spotted something out of the corner of her eye, a corner of something sticking out of a nearby bush. She knelt to pick up the item and found it was a laminated card with a familiar face plastered on the front, colorful words across the bottom read "Risette Fan Club, Yasogami High". Something turned in her stomach as her instincts told her that this was important. She dropped the card into her pocket and continued on towards school.

-LUNCHTIME-

Naoto was walking down the hallway still ruminating over the dead boy she had been shown earlier and the Risette card she had found nearby when an arm encircled hers and Rise fell into step beside her. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Naoto was still deep in thought, however, and so only gave her a side glance. "Is something wrong?"

Naoto shook her head, then a thought struck her. She took the card out of her back pocket and showed it to Rise. "Do you know anything about this?"

Rise took the card from her and studied it over, turning the card over in her hands. "Yeah, this is a Risette Fan Club card. They have members all over but I didn't think there was one here." Rise suddenly gasped. "Don't tell me..."

"What?"

Naoto looked right at her, eyes widened in preparation of the news she was about to hear. Rise took her hands and stopped them in the middle of the hallway. "You're a member of my fan club." Naoto's jaw hung slack in disbelief. She had been prepared for anything but that. "That's adorable, Naoto-kun."

A blush quickly found it's way up her neck and to her cheeks. "No, t-that's not it."

"It's okay to admit that you're my number one fan."

Naoto was flummoxed, nervously adjusting her hat to release some tension. "W-w-well..."

"You do like me, don't you?"

The look that Rise was giving her in that moment would be forever burned into her memory, she would be haunted by it for a long time after. Head cocked slightly to the side, pouty red lips and batted eyelashes. "Of course I do." She shook off the blush and returned to her usual stoic look. "But this is serious, do you know anything about them. Where they meet? Who is in the club?"

Rise turned serious as well. "I don't know very much. I guess you could ask around the school and see if anyone knows about them. Why? Is something going on?"

Naoto took Rise's hand and led her out to a secluded area of the yard so that they could talk privately. "This morning I got a call from Dojima-san. He said he wanted to show me something. There was a dead body hanging from the bridge on the riverbank, suspended just like last year. He was wearing a Yasogami outfit and I found this card in the bushes."

Rise had her hand over her mouth. "You don't think it's happening again, do you? The Midnight Channel...?"

Naoto shook her head. "This feels different. I don't think he was killed inside the TV."

"Isn't it supposed to rain tonight? Maybe we should check the TV, just in case." Naoto had already decided to do that and merely nodded at Rise's suggestion. "Maybe we should tell Yosuke-senpai and the others to watch too."

"No." Naoto was determined on this point. "I don't want to involve anyone else unless it's absolutely necessary."

"So it's just us, then?"

"I don't want you involved either." Naoto was determined on this point as well. This wasn't the TV world and she had no intention of putting Rise in any danger. "This is dangerous, Rise. I can't have you getting in harm's way."

"Don't treat me like a child, Naoto-kun." Rise put her hands on her hips and glared at Naoto. "What we did last year was dangerous, too. I can take care of myself."

"I don't want anyone else involved in this. This is my work, understand?"

Rise sighed and put her head down. "You don't get it, do you? You're the famous Detective Prince and you still haven't figured it out."

"What do you mean?"

The confusion was evident on Naoto's face. Rise bit her lip. "Nothing. Just be careful, okay?"

Naoto could sense the worry in Rise's voice and inwardly she smiled. "I will." Rise leaned in close and pressed her lips tentatively against Naoto's cheek. Her eyes went wide when Rise kissed her cheek, she stammered, not knowing what to say at the intimate gesture. She had never been kissed before. Neither her friends, parents, or even grandparents had ever been so informal with her and she didn't know what to make of the gesture or the warm feeling that crawled up her. "W-what w-was that for?"

Rise flashed her a smile that weakened her knees. "For luck."

Rise turned on her heels and walked away leaving Naoto slack jawed in the hallway. Only after she was out of sight did she shake off the feelings that were threatening to take her over and refocus on her goal, finding the Risette Fan Club and questioning anyone she could find about the morning's murder.

"Omigod, is that Risette?" A girl Naoto's age ran passed her wearing her Yasogami uniform and chasing after Rise. When she realized that she wasn't going to catch up with the idol she stopped to catch her breath. "Rise...tte...wait for me..." Naoto approached the girl, who was holding her knees, and stood next to her. The girl looked up and noticed Naoto standing there. "Oh, hello."

"Hello. I'd like to ask you some questions." The girl gave her an intimidated look. "Will you follow me to the library?" The girl nodded and followed Naoto down the hallway and to the library. As she had suspected, the library was deserted save for the librarian who had her headphones and was nodding her head behind the counter. Naoto sat down across from her at the table farthest away and pulled out the Risette Fan Club card. "Do you know anything about this?"

The girl took one look at the card and she smiled. "Are you a member? Is this some sort of initiation?"

"Nothing like that. I want to know more about the group. Where do you meet?"

"Well..." The girl seemed sheepish, "Ms. Sofue lets us use her room after school, we usually meet up there. There aren't a lot of us but we're always looking for new members. I transferred in this year and I was so happy when I found out that Rise-chan goes to school here. I found out about the fan club and I just had to join it. I really love her, do you?"

"Well..." She was fond of the former idol, that was true, but they had never spent much time together without the others. Their date yesterday, _Date? Is that right?_, was the first time she had spent any time with Rise and she enjoyed it. She would do it again. "Yes, I do like her."

"I knew it. I could tell the moment I saw you." She giggled. "My name is Kanami Noriko, what's yours?"

"Shirogane Naoto."

"Naoto-kun." She giggled again. Naoto grew annoyed at how often the girl giggled. "You're pretty cute. We have meetings every Wednesday after school. You should come, you'll love it." The bell rang to end the lunch period and Noriko waved as she walked out of the library. Naoto realized that she had spent her whole lunch period talking and when her stomach growled she regretted that, though she now had a lead.

-MIDNIGHT-

Naoto was sitting in front of her TV waiting for midnight. She wasn't certain of what she was going to see but she had a hunch and as the clock struck midnight the tension in the room ramped up. Everything was quiet as she devoted her full attention to the screen. A full minute passed and the screen stayed silent. After a few more minutes she breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing had appeared on the screen.

_That means this had nothing to do with that other world. As I suspected._ Her phone rang and she knew without looking who was on the other end. "Rise..."

"Did you see it?"

Her voice was shaking and Naoto grew concerned. She hadn't seen anything on the Midnight Channel but Rise had always been more attuned to it than any of them. Perhaps she saw something that Naoto couldn't. "See what?"

"It was...a warning." Rise's voice was trembling more, what she had seen must have been really disturbing. "I know it's late, but will you come over here? I don't want to be alone."

_It is late but I've got my scooter and her grandmother's tofu shop isn't far away._ "Sure. I'll be right there."

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit."

She hung up and Naoto threw on some clothes, a pair of khaki pants and a white button down, put on her favorite hat and stepped out into the night. The ride at night through Inaba was quite peaceful, the moon hung brightly in the sky surrounded by the stars, a full moon. Naoto had always loved the night sky, she found it romantic.

Naoto turned into the shopping district and stopped in front of Marukyu Tofu, where Rise lives. She was waiting for her at the door when She approached. Her eyes were full of tears when she spotted the detective. "Naoto-kun..." Naoto was to her side in moments, she stepped inside and closesd the door behind her. Naoto put her arms around her and held her close. "I'm scared."

"It's okay." She buried her head in Naoto's shoulder and sobbed. Naoto patted her back, holding the taller woman in her arms as she led her to a nearby couch. Naoto realized how slim and fragile Rise was, sitting there together on that couch. She held her for long minutes until she stopped sobbing. "Tell me what happened."

"I was watching for the Midnight Channel, I know you told me not to but I was anywa. When the screen came on it showed a commercial that I was in a long time ago, only..." She bit her lip. "Only my face was missing, like it had been cut out or something."

Naoto remembered something similar in the last case. The place in the TV world that Adachi had fled to was wall papered with posters of Ms. Mayumi Yamano, his first victim. The posters were the same as the ones in the real world, only her face was cut out. The only difference is that Naoto didn't see anything, and she had been watching.

"What if I'm targeted again? What if he comes after me again?"

"Then he'll have to go through me." She gripped Rise tighter. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Rise looked up at her and sniffled. "You mean it?"

Naoto ran a finger along Rise's jawline. "I mean it."

They looked into each other's eyes and the moment grew tense. Naoto's heartbeat rose, she could feel Rise's heartbeat rise as well. Her pulse thundered in her ears. She felt a tingle in her belly. Rise's mouth opened invitingly and she longed to accept the invitation. Their lips drew closer together, the tension increased with their proximity. Naoto closed her eyes, waiting for the contact of flesh.

It never came. Naoto opened her eyes to find Rise smiling up at her with a twinkle in her eye. _She had me and she knew it. Why did she hesitate?_ "You're cute." A blush crept up Naoto's face and she stammered. Rise's face turned serious. "Are you going to stay the night with me?"

"I-I didn't bring anything to sleep in..."

"I have the perfect thing." Rise got up and took Naoto's hands. "Follow me."

She pulled the smaller Naoto with her to her bedroom just over the tofu shop. Naoto sat down on her bed while Rise rifled through her dresser drawers until she came upon a white t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts. She held them out for Naoto's inspection. "So, put them on."

Naoto took the offered clothes with no expression and slipped into a nearby restroom to change. She folded her clothes neatly into a pile on the floor until she was wearing only the long t-shirt and boy shorts that Rise had handed her. She had to admit, she felt quite comfortable in the clothes. She set her hat down with her clothes and walked back out into Rise's room where she smiled at her and clapped exstatically. "You look adorable." Naoto set her clothes down in a pile in a corner of the room and turned to find arise admiring her. "Not very manly though."

"W-well I'm not a..."

Rise closed the distance between them and kissed her on the cheek. "I know." She melted into Naoto's arms. "Thanks for staying over, Naoto-kun. It means a lot to me."

"It's the easiest way to make sure you're safe." Rise fell into her bed and Naoto looked around. "So, I can sleep on the couch..."

"The bed is big enough for both of us." Rise patted the bed next to her, an invitation. "Lay down." Naoto complied and lay on her back on the bed with her head on one of the several pillows and her arms straight at her sides. Rise wrapped herself around Naoto with one arm across her chest and snuggled up close. Naoto's eyes were wide as she stared up at the ceiling and counted the tiles. "You're warm. I always knew you would be." Rise rested her head on Naoto's shoulder and before long was snoozing comfortably. So began one of the longest nights Naoto could remember.


End file.
